


Distraction

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-14
Updated: 2004-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Viggo needs a good distraction... and Sean is all too willing to provide one.
Relationships: SB/VM
Kudos: 1





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a comment to [](https://milochka.livejournal.com/profile)[milochka](https://milochka.livejournal.com/)'s lovely furry-belly Viggo post, and as those things do, grew a life of its own. And yes, there be sex here. Of a sort... *grin* Be afraid. Not beta-ed, so please let me know of any mistakes!

They'd lost. All that, and they fucking _lost_!

"Aw, fuck... hell. Damn." Viggo mutters, and flops down on the grass in defeat and disgust, fllinging his arm over his face. "I hate football."

Sean sprawls out perpendicular to him, settling his head on Viggo's legs. "Yeah, I know how you feel, mate. Me too, remember?" His eyes shift to Viggo's stomach, bared by his sprawled position. An evil grin spreads over his face--good thing Viggo can't see him, he thinks, or the jig would be up in no time. "But I have the perfect thing to make it all better."

Viggo perks up. "Really?" He eyes Sean speculatively. _Was that a smirk? Naah... couldn't be. I think I'm safe. I think._

Sean grins, showing teeth. "Yep." Gripping Viggo's jeans at the ankles, jeans that already hang low on Viggo's hips, he tugs slightly, baring a few inches more skin. Slowly, teasingly, he works his way up until he's hovering over Viggo's bared, furry stomch, the jeans low enough to ride just above the edge of decency. He hovers there, and looks up to meet Viggo's eyes, wide and dilated with lust.

And then ducks and blows a loud, wet raspberry against Viggo's stomach.

Viggo jacknifes up, yelping and giggling all at once. "You...b-b-astard!"

"You didn't really think I'd blow you in public, did you? Not that I didn't consider it, mind."

Still giggling, Viggo grabs Sean and hauls him up until they're face-to-face, pressed against each other from neck to ankles, then looks around his backyard. "We're not exactly in public, you know. There _is_ a fence."

Sean smirks. "You're a kinky bastard, Mortensen. You know that?"

"And you're a prick-tease, Bean."

"Not a tease if I put out, am I?" He presses down, grinding his own hard cock against Viggo's.

"Ah...Jeez! Fuck!"

The smirk again. "That a request?"

"Dammit, I don't care what you do just... don't stop."

Sean growls, levers himself up and unbuttons, unzips, and then yanks Viggo's jeans off by the cuffs. One eyebrow goes up as he realizes Viggo has nothing on under the jeans. "You _are_ a kinky bastard."

"And you're still a c--aah!" Viggo nearly howls as Sean deep-throats him, pushing upward against Sean's restraining hands.

Sean's _still_ a tease, indeed--after that initial plunge, he pulls back, concentrating on the head of Viggo's cock, sliding down only occasionally, and only briefly. Viggo, tired of waiting, fists his hands in Sean's hair and _shoves_ Sean down, carefully so as not to choke him but forcefully enough to make his point. Sean chuckles, but complies--and then gains the upper hand as he shifts his left arm fully across Viggo's hips, freeing his right hand to slide under Viggo's tight balls and press _just_ there, once, twice, then a third time, sucking strongly as he does.

Viggo doesn't _quite_ scream--at least that's what he'll claim later. More of a high-pitched growl. And then Viggo's coming, and Sean swallows greedily, savoring every drop, until Viggo relaxes into thoroughly-fucked bliss.

Sean gently releases him, with a soft kiss to the head of his cock, and pillows his head on Viggo's bare stomach. A thought hits him, and moving his head just enough to be heard, he rumbles, "Goooooaaaaallll" and snickers.

Viggo chuckles gently. "I'd say so, yes." Slowly, he runs his fingers through Sean's hair.

Sean will swear he's not purring... it's more--growling friendly-like. "So that's Denmark 1, England 0. Or maybe it's Denmark 0, England 1, depending. Care to even the score?"

Viggo grins. "If the ref will allow a time-out, I think something could be arranged. And you know something? I love football."

This time, Sean purrs.


End file.
